Why know ?
by hwilkes1999
Summary: austin and ally are partners for a project but he kisses her unexpectedly and it keeps happening he has never really noticed her untill know what will happen when mrs brown changes the project to a trip for two weeks but they have to be in a room together.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a dream I came up with last night so I thought I could use is for a Austin and Ally fan fiction I will carry on with my other story but I will do this story too so hope you like it and review to see what you think.**

Chapter 1

Ally's pov

So im a girl who is not a geek or a nerd im a girl who people don't pay attention to im in the middle of geography and still no one cares about me not enough just to look at me. Mrs Brown is talking about a new project starting and she will pick the partners this day can't get any better. What makes it worse is the way the tables are positioned it is like the way tables were laid in high school. "so I will give you a category of helping the environment and a partner and you will have 2 weeks to complete it" she looks around the room "I will hang the list of names on the door and the category this will count 25% of your grade" she looks at me "and ally you will have to have a partner this time so no messing around" I sigh not 1 person looked at me to see who she was talking to "oh and before you leave if your projects get a B or higher you will get a week off from school" the bell rang and everyone ran towards the paper "yes I got you Ty" "omg Josie I got you" I look towards a very confused Blondie he shrugged and walked away with his friends I can't believe he is so popular he only moved here last year anyways I went to the front of the class and tried to look for me partner and category.

Partner names: category :

Ty and Megan wind turbines

Josie and Roy water

About ten more partner names after that I get to mine it weird because there all boy and girl partners.

Ben and Quinn electricity

Austin and ally recycling

What no way I have to work with Austin the most popular guy in school this can't be happening to me. I just wasted 5 minutes of my lunch time to know that Austin will be my partner yippee. I walk out of class to find Austin leaning against the wall "you must be ally" "yeah I am and why you want to know" he smirks "I want to get started on the project and wondered if you wanted to come round mine later" oh great I have to socialise with him and even go to his home "erm sure why not" I smile "okay so after school I will meet you by your locker and ill give you my phone number" he writes down his number and hand it to me on a piece of paper "thanks but do you even know where my locker is no offence but im not really someone people would socialise with" he laughs ever so quietly "I know where you locker is number 205" wow he does know where my locker is "okay well see you then" we wave goodbye and both go opposite directions

Lunch time ,physics and maths went really quick now it's time to meet Austin when I heard Austin and I think Dana Austin aint had a girlfriend for over a year he thinks girlfriends are hard to handle well so I heard Dana wants to be with him but he's not interested. "Austin why are you waiting here" "Dana its nothing that should concern you" he looks fed up "Austin I thought we could go out on a date" she smiles "Im not interested your annoying me ever so slightly if you can't tell I don't like you then you're just stupid now can you leave me alone" he about shouting "okay well call me later" I walk around the corner "hey you are 5 minutes late what time do you call this" he laughs "erm 3.20" I smile we both walk outside and get into his car "ready to go" he looks towards me " I was born ready" okay so maybe he aint as bad as I thought

It took 10 minutes to get to our destination "hey mom im home" no reply "mom" he shrugs "must be still at work so where would you like start living room kitchen my room" I put my finger on my chin "erm probably your room if that's okay" we walk up the stairs and I slipped I could feel myself slowly falling I close my eyes and ever so gently I open to Austin looking down at me he had his arms around my waist "are you okay" "I im fine that was close" I awkwardly laugh yeah that was close he lets go and we get into his room wow spotless never knew a boy to be so clean "so what is the category" "erm recycling" he sits at his desk and put his feet up "okay so what about it" I sigh "you know you better help me on this I was thinking you're not a bad guy but look at you all feet up bad boy style listen to me you will help me on this project even if you don't care" I started blabbering on and on until I felt something on my lips he's kissing me but it feels good like there some sparks I eventually give into the kiss our lips are moving in perfect sync he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his torso and he lies me on his bed we let go from the kiss. He is looking at me "ally you talk too much first listen to me I will help you on this project but if you don't listen to me I will keep doing this" "what kissing me" I give a confused face he whispers in my ear "yes but I know also know you get hurt and I want to protect you" what does he mean by that


	2. Chapter 2

Allys pov

"what do you mean by that" he smirks "that's for me to know and for you to find out" I stand up and stand in front of Austin "one never kiss me like that again two you don't know me and three I don't get you" he looks at me and grabs my waist he whispers "I can't promise that but I can promise I will tell you everything when you're ready" see I don't get that either

An hour later we were in the middle of doing the project and we were lying on the floor "Austin can I ask you something" he looked at me and nodded "why know" he looked at me oddly and laughed "what do you mean" I sigh "why now do you notice me" stupid Austin has to smirk again he moved closer to me and whispered "I've always noticed you even when you're looking" I stand up and bout to leave "I don't get you you say things that make me confused why don't you just tell me what you know" before I finished my sentence he had me up the door "what are you doing" he put my hands above my head and held them with one hand and put the other on my cheek he whispers "I made a promise to a girl before an accident if she ever forgotten me and what we had I have to kiss the girl to make her listen to me and right now you're not listening to me" his lips brushed my cheek and he crashed his lips against mine his lips are different than any others he lets go of my hands and I wrap my arms around his neck after a 1 minute make a session we let go "I never told you to do that" he smirks"why kiss back if you never made me the promise"

Next day in geography

"Right I have changed the project to a two week trip it will take 3 days to get there and 3 days to get back so we will have a week to spend there here are the rules

1. You will be with your partner at always

2. When we leave which is tonight at 8 we have 15 mini buses 1 for each pair

3. you will be in a room with you partner

4. we will carry on with this project so keep the work you have already done we are just going somewhere to help us with our info

After that she gave us a leaflet and a letter we left I went straight to my locker and put my belongings away "so we will be together always" he laughs "ha-ha very funny" I turn around "shouldn't you be with you gang bangers and what's her name Danni demi Diana" I smirk "her name is Dana and no I don't like her" he smiles and puts his arm around my shoulder " I was wondering do you want me to pick you up tonight" that's kind of sweet " yeah sure along you don't keep kissing me cus I don't listen cus I do listen a lot and im actually a very good listener" again his kisses me "I said don't" he smirks "you rambled on" "anyways don't be late I see you soon" he waves goodbye and I do the same

That night I got my bags packed and stuff ready Austin took my suitcase and chuved it in his car and we left it was only a 10 minute drive from my house to school "Austin why don't you like Dana" he sigh "do you really want to know" I nodded "when I was dating this girl she always tried to break us up and it never worked but one day that girl she had a accident and now she don't remember me now Dana thinks she can have me just cus im single and popular it always been that reason" I giggle "what's so funny" I look to him "you had a girlfriend" he smiled "you are so funny" he looked at me then back at the road "actually no im hilarious" after that we were in complete silence not awkward silence just nice quite silence

We got to school 5 minutes early Austin entwined our fingers he looked at me "don't want to lose you" he smiled "okay everyone get onto your own bus you should know your number due to it being on the letter" we get onto our bus and wait for 5 minutes "Austin you can sleep on the floor" he looks at me "yeah right" I glare at him "if you don't sleep on the floor I will so badly hurt you" he stands up and walks to me " and what you going to do flick my arm" he laugh I tackle him on the ground and sit on him "this is what I can do" he laughs again "how about we both sleep on the bed sofa whatever you want to call it" I think for a moment "fine but don't get any ideas" he winks at me the bus starts moving and im looking down he lifts my chin up "what's wrong" I look up "im sitting on you and i can't get up" he laughs again he keeps laughing at me I feel like such a dork he picks me up and puts me on the chair "ally erm you want to use the shower" "Austin why can't you tell me who the girls name your on about to me it's not like im going to do anything laugh or jealous im not like that" he sits down next to me and kisses my lips ever so softly " you didn't answer my question" I look at him "no I will have one in the morning now you answer mine" he looks at me "you will understand why I won't tell you but for now I can't tell you so please stop asking me" " but….


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's pov

"but …" he kisses me passionately he put his forehead against mine and keeps his hands on my waist "ally please I will tell you I promise just not know" I sigh "okay 1 more thing" he looks at me "why do you keep kissing me please tell me this are you just leading me on or are some jerk who thinks he can get anyone" he smiles "ally I made a promise to you, you may not remember but it's true" I just can't remember anything like that why would I tell him to kiss me if I never listen to him "ally you will remember someday just today is not the day"

After that convo we aint spoke to each other we just watched television side by side he's been texting someone but every time I try to have a quick glimpse he locks his phone and puts it back in his pocket. We stop shortly for food and refills of drinks he gets of the mini bus and walks of with his friends I stand there just before Mrs brown gets on "ally are you coming along were only staying here for an hour" he left his phone and I want to know who he was texting "actually im not feeling well is it alright if I stay here" she nods and walks away I breathe over and over again before I pick his phone up and I start looking through his messages oh there to his "have you ever heard of not scooping other peoples phones" I turn around I nod "then why check his phone" why should I answer to her its Dana he don't even like her "I just wanted to know who he was texting" she smirks "if you really wanted to know you should of asked him" she walks closer "anyways I came on here to ask you something" I can't go anywhere she had me up against the side of the bus "go ahead" "what are you to Austin" what she on about im nothing to Austin am i? "Nothing" she gets angry "wrong answer" she slaps me round the face "now I know why Austin hates you" she gets even more angry what have I done now im done for "excuse me you listen here Austin loves me more than you so if I was you id back away because I will hurt you again" she walks away before she gets of "and by the way you tell Austin ill hurt you ten times worse I did just now and cover up your face"

An hour later I was in the bathroom facility in the bus I had my back against the door and I was looking in the mirror I had a huge hand print bruise on my face I gently poked it and winced "Shi…..tokay mushrooms" I slightly hear Austin shouting my name "ally you here" I can't answer him "im sorry ally I didn't mean to ignore you for so long I just thought you didn't want to talk to me" Im slightly feel guilty "im in here" he knocks on the door "can I come in" oh no he can't he will see my like this "erm im not actually feeling well I don't want to give you a bug" he sighs "you hate me don't you" I giggle "no Austin course I don't" he opens the door "good cus…" before he could finish the sentence he looks at my face and sighs now I know why you didn't want me to come in" "wait you're not angry" he laughs "no but how the hell did this happen" oh no what am I supposed to say "erm I tripped" he grabs my waist and look me straight in the eyes "now tell me who did this to you cus you know im not stupid enough to think that you fell now spit it out" bollocks "actually I can't tell you" he sighs "fine" he was about to walk away before I grabbed his wrist "wait where are you going" he turns around and faces me "you know my phone can pick up peoples voices and automatically record them so if you won't tell me I'll just go find my phone and listen to the last audio recorded"

It's been a hour since we had the convo about my bruise he has his phone and he's been going through a lot of recordings most of them are me and him but he still aint found one of me and you know who I sit down and put my face into my hands "it was Dana! He looks and me and sits down next to me "she asked me what I was to you and I said nothing she told me that's the wrong answer and slapped me im so sorry I didn't tell you she didn't want you to know" I said that really fast he smiles "wow you actually told me" what does he mean "what do you mean" he smirks "that I used a fake phone app to record 10 hours of audio of random convos you would eventually tell me" why you little I tackle him on the ground " you lied to me" I pretended to cry "you know you suck at fake crying you really do" we both laugh suddenly he's on top of me "and do you know I have good reflexes" no I didn't darn we both were silent until we both looked at each other the exact same time I couldn't turn away nore could he started leaning in and I did too and he crashed his lips against mine once again it turned out to me the most passionate kiss I have ever had our lips move in perfect sync he picks me up without our lips parting and puts me on the chair we finally break up and we both breath heavily "wow" in unison I laugh "we better get some sleep" I end up falling asleep in his arms all warm and feeling safe but i still dont get why he was texting his mum so often


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to say thanks to everyone who had left me a review and there we 2 anonymous reviews who were moaning about my grammar and so on I just want to say I don't care about grammar or punctuation cus it don't bother me along people enjoy my stories im happy**

Austin's pov

I woke up to a warm embrace "morning Austin" she stands up smiling and stretches "morning ally how's your erm face" her smile drops "it's hurting but I should live" we laugh "so 2 more days left on the bus do you think you could cope with me" I wink " yes I should manage especially keeping you under control of not kissing me again" she glares at me I still aint told her everything I know but I will tell her eventually but it's just too soon "im sorry but I can't do that" she playfully hits me I look at her and stand up I hold my hand out for her to take she accepts "what are you doing" I smile flirtatiously "dance with me" she lets go of my hand and looks down "I can't dance" I lift her chin up "then let me lead" I put her left hand on her shoulder and I take her right hand and entwine my fingers with hers "driver hit the music" he puts on the radio to a song I think is ellie goulding I whisper in her ear "it's just a little fun breath and relax" we start dancing to the music "you sure you can't dance" she giggles "honest im not very good" I dip her whilst laughing I look into her eyes "ally tell me something" she nods "you made me promise a promise do you remember" she shakes her head "no why would I do that I've only known you for 3 days" I put her back on her feet "stay still" she looks at me and he eyes widen "what are you doing" I embrace her and I crash my lips against hers she was a little shocked but she actually pushed me away "stop why won't you tell me I feel like you're giving me mixed messages and I can't cope please just tell me why did I make you promise that" I sigh "you have to believe me but I can't tell you right now I really am sorry it's just I don't know how you will cope with it" she smiles and takes my hand in hers "I may only known you for 3 days but I like you I really do it's just I need you tell me so I understand" I grip her hand harder "please when the time comes I will tell you I promise" she smiles "at least I know you're thinking of my feelings"

Later that day we stopped by a shopping centre to get food and daily items "ally you coming along" she smiles "yeah but you better not ditch me" he grabs my hand "if you stay my side I won't leave you" I wink she blushes "aww ally blushing" I laugh she playfully hits my arms "yeah your wink hypnotizes me" she rolls her eyes "is ally being sarcastic" she's pretending she's thinking "yeah I am" "let's just go" I yank her out of the bus and we walk inside "what you want to do first get something to eat or what?" she looks up to me "maybe we should eat before your tummy rumbles for hunger" oh no she didn't "you calling me fat" she looked sad "no non I didn't mean….." before she could finish the sentence "ally im kidding" she smiles she yanks me to McDonalds "let's eat in here" I laugh "well you find a seat and I'll go order what do you want" she pauses "erm big mac meal regular" "okay won't be a tick" she shouts "you want some money" I smile "no ill pay" by time we eaten and got some things for later trip it was time to get back onto the bus

Ally's pov

It's getting late and shower in this bus is tiny and I have just finished a shower I was about to get dressed when I forgot my clothes oh great "erm Austin" "yeah ally" I can't believe im asking him this "I need you to get me my clothes" I know he smirking right now "sure thing and what bra do you want" oh no "Austin don't you dare" I sigh "just give me the pink one" he laughs "what about knickers" this just gets worser and worser "erm the pink ones too" he's laughing "why are you laughing" "which one the thong or the granny kickers" this is so embarrassing "Austin just get me my pyjamas" I hear a knock on the door "I got your things anything else" I know he is smirking right now I can tell "no thanks erm turn around and I will come out" I unlock the door and pop my head around the door "ally im not looking" I laugh "I can see that" he puts a hand over his eyes and gives me my clothes in the other "thank you" I run back into the bathroom area "what for" I smile "for not looking when I told you not too"

I finish getting dressed and I slide down the door i can hear Austin moving around "Austin what are you doing" "im resting against the door" I laugh "why" "I can hear you breathing" I laugh "and what does that mean" "it's means I know your safe" aww that's sweet "Austin what do you think of me" he sighs "you really want to know" he knows I want to know so I don't answer "I've knew you for as long as I can remember you think I've only just met you but your wrong your amazing beautiful and you can trust me I may be the schools king or whatever you want to call me but you know im different and you make me go crazy" I smile " and I….


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's pov

"I like you a lot" I run and tackle hug him to the ground "I like you too" he sighs "thank god I thought I would have to interrogate you" I laugh I stand up and help him of the ground I feel the bus stopping "we must be here" we both looks outside to find a huge campus "wow this place is huge" he laughs come on lets go explore" he holds out his hand for me to hold "can we please go to out room please" I give him a puppy face "pretty pwease" he sighs "fine" we walk out of the bus and walk up to Mrs brown "Mrs what is our room number" she looks through a sheet of our cabin numbers and names "arh here we are Austin and ally you room number is 203 here is your key don't lose it" she smiles and walks away.

Later that evening we found our room it took us an hour to find it we walk in side by side I look around flat screen TV 2 single beds and 1 thing in particular catched my eye " a piano" I look over to Austin "we have a piano in our room" he laughs "you play?" I nod I sit down and run my fingers on the piano keys "show me what you got" I laugh "I'll try I might be a bit rusty" I start playing a melody from when I was little it then lead to me singing

Notice me take my hand Why are we strangers When our love is strong Why carry on without me?  
Every time I try to fly I fall without my wings I feel so small guess I need you baby And every time I see you in my dreams I see your face, it's haunting me I guess I need you baby

I stop and turn to Austin "so how was I? "he claps and smiles "that was beautiful ….sad but beautiful" I stand up and start packing my belongies into the wardrobe and draws I hear him fiddling with the piano "can you play piano Austin" "I I used too when I loved music" he frowns I sit down next to him "why not know" he sighs "I changed when I went Miami high" oh well that answers my question. The thing is I can tell in his voice he disappointed and upset and I know that his reputation was important so he changed his likes and dislikes "Austin" "hmm" I sigh "you changed because you thought people won't like you for you" he opened his mouth then closed it "yeah I did" I held his hand and said "entertain me" he turned to me "what do you mean" I laughed "perform for me I want to hear you play music" he hesitates I gave him my puppy dog face "pwetty pwease" he sighs again "fine" he started playing randomly then steadied himself to an actual rhythm

I was left to my own devices Many days fell away with nothing to show  
And the walls kept tumbling down In the city that we love Great clouds roll over the hills Bringing darkness from above  
But if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like Nothing changed at all? And if you close your eyes ,Does it almost feel like You've been here before? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

He stops and drops his hands to the side "why did you change you are amazing that song was amazing" he smiles "im glad you like it" I stand up and take his hand in mine "come on lets go explore" we walk out of our room and walked down stairs I was about to walk round the corner but Dana was there I whispered to Austin "Dana is there I can't show my face" "why not" I don't say anything "you're afraid" I nod "ally your with me she won't do anything I promise" I smile we walk round the corner and we were just so close to walking out the doors to hear a cough I turn around "Hi Austin why are you here with here" she gave me a dirty look and I can tell he saw that by the was his hand twitched "probably because we're going to look around" she looked down at our hands and grabs them "why are you holding hands" and pulls them apart "probably because I like her and it something I like to do with a girl a like" and he holds my hand again she snorts "but you never did it to me" he laughs "probably because I hate you" and we both turn around and walk out

We were on the beach which is 10 minutes away from where we are staying and we were 23 minutes into a stroll we sat down and watched the sun set "Austin" he looks at me "yeah" "thank you" he laughs "what for" I sigh "for everything" he grabs my hand and kisses it "I would do anything for you" he stands up and pulls me up "maybe we should getting going it's getting late" he smiles "too late for me to kiss you " I think for a second "I don't know maybe" he grabs my waist and pulls me closer we both look into each other's eyes and we both started to lean in. we were both close until a wave crashed into us "im all wet" he laughs "come on lets go"

We got back around 10 "Austin im going to get changed and you should too so go in the bathroom , and I'll get dressed in here" he nods and walks into the bathroom I change into my red and white striped shorts and red tank top " ally are you done yet" I quickly look into the mirror and make sure im presentable "yeah I think" he walks out of the bathroom wearing sweat pants and no shirt and im sort of staring "you like what you see" I laugh "yeah right" and walk away and I pretend im asleep until I hear a knock on the door "im coming" why is Austin answering the door "oh hey…..


	6. Chapter 6

Austin's pov

I was about to go bed but I hear a knock on the door they keep banging on the door repeatedly "im coming" what they trying to do break the down the door I open it "oh hey ….. Danny what you doing here" he laughs "nice to know you missed me bro" I move out the way for him to get through "so what brings you here" he sits down on the bed "it's about ally….. Does she know yet" I look to her and back at him "no not yet" he sighs "and why not" I sit down on the piano chair "cus im hoping she will remember a few things" he laughs sarcastically "like that will happen you heard what the doctor said… she will never get her memory back… it's been a year Austin you really think she will remember you and your relationship" I put my into the my hands "im trying Danny I really am it's just….. it's hard to let her down" he stands up and was about to walk out but before he did "you know if she does remember I want you to know im proud of you" I smile "thanks man" and he left and so after that I kissed ally's forehead and fell asleep.

Ally's pov

So they both know something about me I don't I feel guilty for pretending to fall asleep but it was about me I waited for 10 minutes than got out of bed and went over to the piano

Cause unlike you I got nothing to hide  
I don't pretend to have any shame  
I got a box we could put all your lies in  
Until the end of days  
You know that I will be a call away  
The call you make when you're all alone  
And I know that I will always be the one  
You repent when you are all done

"ally" "ahhhhhhhh" I screamed he ran to me and helped me up "sorry I didn't mean to scare you" I rubbed my head "it okay" he laughed "what are you doing up so late" oh what am I supposed to say something in my head told me _don't tell him you write a song about him _and what do I go and do tell him "I write a song about you" I quickly put my hand over my mouth "he smirks "can I hear it" I shook my head "it's not finished" he frowned "aw that's a shame" you kidding me right "well we better get back to bed" he held his out for me to hold and helped me into bed "goodnight ally" he kissed my forehead the second time tonight "night Austin" I watched him get back into bed and fall asleep _tell him you overheard_ no I can't do that _yeah you can you like him right? _Right _then tells him _im having a fight with myself in my head well that's normal.

_FLASH BACK_

"_Austin you must promise me something" he smiles "ally I will promise you anything what it is" I hold his "if I ever forget you…. kiss me when I don't listen to you make me remember" he laughs "what kind of promise is that" I squeeze his hand "A promise I want you to make "he nods and kisses me cheek._

I must have fallen asleep because I wake up to Austin jumping on my bed "Austin im awake" he looks at me "good because it's the first day here and Mrs. brown said we can go explore" I sigh and push him of the bed "so" he stands up "first ow second because I was hoping we can go on our first official date" I smile "is Austin Monica Moon" he scratches he head "yeah" I giggle "I would love to" I had a weird dream it was like it was real but it can't be I don't remember saying anything like that to Austin "okay well were going to the beach but this time were going in" I smile "sounds fun"

By time we got ready and got to the beach it was 1.30pm we found a spot and put our things down "Austin hurry up" he took his top of which left him in his trunks and I got to admit he his hot "ally you there" "yeah I am" he smirks "you love seeing my 6 pack don't you" "now I know why people call you an ego maniac" he scoffs "no one calls me that" I laugh "I do" before I know it he puts me over his shoulders and run towards the water "Austin put me down now" he laughs "sorry no can do" and he drops me in the water "Austin" "yeah" "run" he starts running and I chase after him "Austin im going to kill you" he stops and I run straight into him and we both fall on the ground "Austin you ego manic" he laughs "should of watched where you're going missy" we laugh for a good 2 minutes

After that he too me for something to eat at Barry's buffet we sit down at a table for 2 "can I take your order" just in time "I will have a coke please" I look at Austin "I will have a milkshake please" he comes back with our drinks and walks off "Austin there is something I want to tell you" he holds my hand "you can tell me anything" I sigh "I overheard you and someone talking last night" he spat our his drink "WHAT" "I overheard you…" he interrupts me "I heard you but how you were asleep" I let go of his hand "I wasn't asleep I just pretended" he face turned into anger "so you were spying on me" I didn't answer he stood up "you're kidding me you we spying on me" "im sorry I didn't mean to but it was about me" he scoffs "so what happens if it weren't about you" I stand up "well it was okay" he was about to walk off "wait there is something else I have to tell you" he sighs "what now" "hang on a minute don't talk to me like that you're the one who spoke about me and you're the one keeping stuff away from me it's not my fault I can't understand anything because Austin Monica moon probably doesn't trust me" he sighs I do trust you im sorry what else do you have to tell me" I step forward "I remember" he laughs Remember what exactly" "remember the promise"

**sorry if like my english is crap i tried fitting all of this into 1 chapter and my laptop is a bit crap at the moment so apologies **


	7. Chapter 7

Ally's pov

"you can't remember" I sat back down "but I did before you woke me up I had a flashback" he walks to me and sits down in front of me and he doesn't say anything he just puts his face in his hands "is it that bad I remember something" he looks at me "no of course not" I sigh "then why don't you look happy" he stands up "it's complicated and you just wouldn't understand " now im getting angry "well how would you know that I won't understand if you don't frickin tell me" he stood up again and before he could leave I grab his wrist "don't walk away on me" he turns to fully face me "what" "I said don't walk away from me" he laughs "and why not" I didn't say anything I just didn't know what to say "that's what I thought" and before I could reply he left leaving me standing there alone

I was on my way back to my room when I bumped into someone "oh im sorry I didn't see you there" I look up to find Dana "well well well what do we have here" I groan "just piss of Dana Im not in the mood for your crap today" as I was just about to walk of a feel pain rushing through my right cheek "don't ever talk to me like that again" now she has done it "what you going to do slap me again that's or you can do tease me bully me make me feel smaller and pathetic well you have a thing coming Dana because now on I am not taking this crap from you anymore" now I really have done it she slaps me again "looks like ally hasn't learnt her lesson on not talking back maybe I should teach you a lesson" now I wish Austin was here she started walking closer to me until my back was against the wall she slaps me round my face again and again and again and to finish it off she knees me in the stomach "have you learnt you lesson yet" I nod "good girl now run along" I walked off until she comes in front of me "oh and if I found out you told Austin again I will crush you" she moved out the way for me to go past and I ran to my room.

It took me 5 minutes to get to me room and knock on the door "Austin let me in" I hear groans "im coming" I wait until the door flies open and I run in to the bathroom and slam and lock the door shut. I slid down the bathroom door and cried "ally why are you crying" I didn't answer him "ally im sorry what happened back there I was just upset I guess" I wipe my tears away "Austin is weren't you" I hear him try opening the bathroom door "let me in ally" I stand up and look in the mirror my face is starting to bruise I lift my top up where she kneed me and dropped it "I can't" he sighs "why not" I turn to look at the door "because im a mess" I hear him laugh "what's so funny" "nothing " I laugh too "yeah like that makes sense" he stops laughing "well open the door then" I walk to the door and unlock it "finally" he walks in and his smile drops "what happened to you" shit I forgot to cover my bruises "I I I fell" he studied my face "don't lie to me" I sigh "she did this to didn't she" I nod "that's it im going to kill her before he could leave I jump on his back and we tumble to the floor me on top of him "don't please if you she knows you she will keep hurting me please you can't say anything im begging you" by this point im crying my eyes out.

Austin's pov

Yeah I was feeling bad about the hole argument thing now im feeling guilty for leaving her alone "ally don't cry" she looks at me "but I can't" I grab hold of her waist and pick her up I carry her to my bed and I lay ally down "and why not" she sniffs "im sorry Austin" I smile and wipe her tears away with my thumb "im the one who should be sorry I left you alone" she smiles "please keep this between us" I kiss her temple "It will be our little secret" she smiles "this might sound weird but can you cuddle with me" I laugh "only if you stop crying from now on" she laughs "I'll try" I get under the covers and I pull her close so her body is against mine I wrap my arms around her and she buries her head in my chest "try get some sleep ally" "I will if im with you" I laugh "cheesy or what"

Ally's pov

The last thing I heard from Austin was "cheesy or what" I feel asleep after that

_FLASH BACK_

_He kisses my cheek "promise" I was about to say something until my phone rang "Hello… Hi mum …..How are you…..? Im good …...What did you want….Im on my way …..Bye …..Love you too "I sigh "sorry Austin I have to go "he frowns "ahh I don't want you to go I will miss you too much" I laugh "oh cheeky" he laughs we both say our good byes and I start to cross the road before I could do anything Austin shouts "ally look out" suddenly everything went black._

"ahhhhhhhh" I scream wow it's just a bad dream "ally you okay" I look at Austin "sorry I wioke uo I just had a horrible dream" he smiles "what was it about" I froze "I had a phone call from my mum telling me I had to go home then I walked across the road and you shouted look out and everything just went black"


	8. Chapter 8

Austin's pov

"What" she nods "it was just a bad dream" I laugh I think she could tell it was sarcastic "it was just a bad dream right?" I sigh "no" she laughs "so you're telling me that my dream was a flashback yeah right" I stay silence she looks at me "your serious aren't you" I nod I get out of bed and look out of the window "so why don't I remember" well she will find out eventually "it started when you and me spent the day at the fair"

_FLASH BACK_

"_That was the best day ever" she was like a child loved the fair and was excited even though it ended "you do realise the fair is finished" she laughs "yeah I got to spend my day with you" I grab her by the waist and I look into her eyes "I feel the same way" she wraps her arms round my neck and I crash my lips making her moan she breaks of the kiss "Austin you must promise me something" i smile "ally I will promise you anything what it is" she holds my hand "if I ever forget you…. kiss me when I don't listen to you make me remember" i laugh why would I forget her "what kind of promise is that" she squeezes my hand "A promise I want you to make "i nod and kiss her cheek "promise" we was cut of to her phone ringing "Hello… Hi mum …..How are you…..? Im good …...What did you want….Im on my way …..Bye …..Love you too "she sighs "sorry Austin I have to go "I frown "ahh I don't want you to go I will miss you too much" she laughs "oh cheeky" I laugh we both say our good byes and she starts start to cross the road she didn't even look to see if a car was coming before she could do anything "ally lookout" _

I was crying at this point "seeing you just collapse it broke my heart" she walks to me and grabs my hands so we are both now looking out of the window "if you can't tell me don't try" I shake my head "no I will finish telling you what happened"

_FLASH BACK_

_I ran towards her body and I kneed beside her "ally wake up" by this point I was in tears "someone call the ambulance" she looked so pale like her colour had been sucked out of her "the ambulance are on their way please be patient" _

_They took her to the hospital and I had to stay in the waiting room "Austin is that you" its Mrs Dawson "im so sorry penny" I stood up "it just happened so fast" she hugged me "I know it's not your fault im just hoping she's okay" I had a feeling that it's not going to be okay. 2 days later… "Mrs Dawson you daughter suffered a major concussion and may has amnesia she hadn't woken up until this morning we ran some tests and we won't get the results until this afternoon you can go see her now" and by that the doctor walks off she looks at me "would you like to go in first" I nodded _

"It hard knew that you may suffer from amnesia and especially forget about me" she squeezes my hand "why can't I rember anything then" he looks at me "well where was I oh yeah "

_FLASH BACK_

_I walked into the room to fins ally reading I knocked on the door she looked up to me "hello may I help you" I nod "how are you feeling" she smiles "im good thanks" I go sit down beside her "what is your name" now that broke my heart "Austin you know your boyfriend" she laughs "im sorry but you must have the wrong person I don't have a boyfriend" I start to cry "im sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" I stand up and before I walked out "just forget about me" and so I walked out_

"You didn't rember me" she was crying too "im so sorry"

Ally's pov

He told me everything that happened and I know I realise why he wanted to keep it to himself "im so sorry" he faces me "you shouldn't me" I didn't know how to reply so I embraced him and I whispers comforting word to him "Austin I rember you know i like you a lot that was in the past were in the future don't cry" I back away "thanks ally" I crash my lips on to his and the best bit about it its full of lust comfort and love we turned it into a make out session until I backed away "Austin why now why did you try making me remember earlier"


	9. Chapter 9

Ally's pov

"I don't know" so he pretty much broke the promise he looked at me "I said that aloud dint I" he nods "no offence but you did turn back on your promise you weren't going to do it until now" he started getting angry "I tried ally I really did try" for god sake "Austin you kept kissing me over and over again and we've known each other for 5 days so why didn't you do it before this all happened" I was now shouting "you want to know why because of Dana" it's always her involved "of course Dana this Dana that" he backed away from me "I did it for you she used to wreck everything between us she was the one who put you in hospital and if I made you rember you wouldn't be here right now" wow that changes everything "Austin I" he interrupts "forget it" and he storms out

Austin pov

She has no right to have ago at me when I thought I was doing the right thing I only found out that Dana hurt ally about 2 months ago and I changed my mind because I loved her and seeing her everyday knowing she don't know me it hurts I needed to get out of there and carm down I sit down on the sand and chuck stones in the sea "Austin" I turn around to find Dana and I just blank her "I heard shouting" just blank her Austin "please talk to me" keep your mouth shut I feel someone sit down next to me "im sorry honestly it was an accident I didn't mean to I may of tried to wreck your relationship but I never meant to physically hurt her" I sigh "I know it's just why do you hate her so much" she looks down "because I know I can't have you" I chuck another stone "Im sorry I never picked you" she look shocked at what I just said "what you mean there would have been a chance" I nodded "yeah you did you had a chance but you changed and I moved on" she cross her legs "I had to change Austin" I waited for her to continue speaking "My brother always made me do things I didn't like" I turned my body so its facing her "like" she was crying at this point "he dint like my personality he didn't like the way I dressed and he didn't like anything about me" I hugged her "why did you agree to change" "I didn't at first then he …." I whispered in her ear "he touched you didn't he" she nodded and continued crying "im so sorry" she let go "The thing is he was arrested soon after due to 5 counts of sexual harassment from 5 different girls" she smiles "Im sorry I was a bitch and I hope I could be your friend and ally's" I nod "of course"

Ally's pov

I tried to find Austin but it was no use I was trying to think where he would be and the beach popped into mind so I ran towards the beach to see 2 people sitting down close as I got closer and closer it was Austin and Dana I was about to interrupt them but I was hearing her side of the story of what happened and when she said she can't have him it kind of hurt like jealousy I let them finish there convo and I walked towards them "hi" they both looked up to me "am I interrupting" Dana stands up "no I'll let you two talk" she was walking away until she said something that surprised me "ally im sorry I hurt you and im sorry I tried to get in the way I hope you can forgive me" and so of she went I quickly shouted "I forgive you" i sat down next to Austin "im sorry I let you down" he stood up and held a hand out for me he helped me up "you didn't let me down and you know things never go as planned" I nod "I didn't mean to go against you it's just everything came at me at once and I didn't know how to cope with it" he held me in his arms and whispered "it's okay your still my girl" as he backs away he was about to kiss but he chucked me over his shoulders and chucked me into the water "Austin its freezing" all he was doing was laughing "Austin I just wanted to let you know you better frickin run now" he started run whilst I was chasing him he suddenlty stopped and I ended up on top of him my head against his chest "why did you stop running" he laughed "because now I kiss you" he rolls me over so now he's on top and he kisses me it turned really hot all of sudden "austin is it hot or is it just me" he smiles "I think it because the way were positioned and the way were kissing" I think for a minute I push him and I sit on him "is this position better" he smiles and nods and we start making out again it turned out to be an amazing night thanks to Dana I would of never known her to say sorry with such kindness that I forgave her


	10. Chapter 10

**I just want to thank a couple of people because im happy they review and love my story I never thought I would write an Austin and ally fan fiction and so many people would view it Rohini,ausllylover0902,rauraauslly and queenc1 thank you so much in the meantime enjoy the story x**

Austin's pov

Later that night we went to bed and woken up bright and early for a day of working on our recycle project "ally" I didn't know where she ran off too "ally" I shouted "I hear the shower running "oops" eventually the shower stopped and she walked out with a towel wrapped around here she didn't notice my presence so I pretended I was asleep she dropped her towel I didn't want to interfere in her privacy "erm ally" she screamed "Austin don't look" I laughed and I got out of and stood behind her "I won't look if you don't want me to" I said she started to stutter "I I I it's not I don't want you do" I wrapped my arms around her not touching anything you know "you think your fat ugly and no one would want to look at you" I knew what she was thinking "how did you…. forget it" I let her " ally you have a figure that everyone wants you may not be pretty but you are beautiful" she quickly wrapped her towel round her and turned around "that's so sweet Austin" I nod 2i know im a nice guy" she laughs "sometimes" what im a nice guy "I am nice and you know it" she nods and get some clothes out of the wardrobe "im going to change in the bathroom" I nod "don't be too long" she went into the bathroom and locked the door "you're going to be the death of me ally Dawson"

Later on our teacher made us go to the museum of geography it had all the topics of what we needed for our project I grabbed ally's and we went off away from the rest of the group "we need to find recycling" I sigh "of course you wanted to do the homework" she laughs "Austin this is part of my grade and yours so step up" I started to look around different stations "hey ally" I turn around the petite brunette was gone I mumbled "ally can't I leave you alone for 2 minutes without you wandering off"

Ally's pov

I was with Austin but I got dragged of somewhere by someone who I actually don't know they dragged me into a room which looked like a janitors room for the museum "what are you…." Before I turned around someone whispered "I wouldn't turn around if I was you" I laughed "great joke whoever you are can I go now" they laugh hang on a minute there more than one "no can do Mrs ally d" I scoff "don't call me that" and I turn around to find presence of 5 tall muscular boys "and you all are" were Austin friends you know your boyfriend" I tried opening the door "just let me out" one of the boys who had black hair came behind me and whispered words into my ear "you're not going anywhere until you listen to every word we say" I am actually pooing myself right now **(not really but it's just a figure of speech I say it all the time) "**hurry up then" I wait until they speak up "dump Austin" this should be WHAT "no why should I" they laugh "you should really no when we ask something we get what we want" I laugh "and why do you want me to break his heart" the boy who was behind me and pushed me against the wall "one because he is our best friend two because he doesn't need someone geek freak who dresses from the 80s to lower his reputation" and he closes the gap his lips on mine I try to push him off be he's too strong he tried to shove his tongue down my throat "ow you little brat" he holds his tongue I laugh "that's what you get for trying to make out with me against my own will" and out of nowhere they open the door and wait a second "if you don't break up with him there will be consequences" and they all walk out for me to find my own way back to Austin

I tried to find Austin but all I could see what pair after pair working on their stupid projects I walk down the corridor to find Austin and Dana talking I know I have already done this once and I felt bad but I can't control myself I hide around the corner I hear her laugh at something Austin probably said "that's funny anyways what were you doing on your own" none of her business "looking for ally she just disappeared" she laughs even though IT'S NOT FUNNY "well I have not seen her sorry do you want some help on your project" for a minute I hear no response "no thanks I rather let ally do the work and take credit for it" good on you Austin "okay well I have …." Before she finishes the sentence I walk round the corner "hey Austin" he looks at me "there you are I've been looking everywhere for you" you should see the look on her face "sorry I got lost" I hear her mumble something "sorry what was that" her head popped up 2nothing I said I have to go so talk soon Austin" she gives me a dirty look "and ally" I knew she wouldn't change even though she looked so innocent I knew she wouldn't change because she still wants Austin it might be just me being jealous but the way she gave me that look that is not on "so let's get started shall we" I needed to ask him something "Austin you know…..


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I have written a new story called **_**new family**_** I would for you to go check it out and review me I don't know if it's good or not so I might not carry on so please please please check it out I want to see what you guys think of it well here is the next chapter**

Austin's pov

"Austin you know your friends what are they like" she looked at me

"What you mean" I replied we stopped walking

"I mean what are they like as in would they betray you" why would they betray me

"Why would they betray you" she got nervous

"Ally talk to me" she started walking again

"Austin would they betray you and are they strong" I shake my head

"I don't think they would betray me and there strong but I don't think there stronger than me" she sigh

"That's a lot of I don't think" I pushed her against the wall and put my arms 1 on each side of her head so she can't get out

"What is wrong?" I said getting a little impatience

"I want to tell you but I can't" I kiss her lightly on the lips

"You can tell me anything" she starts to cry

"We have got to break up" those words hit me like a tonne of bricks it felt like my heart had been ripped out I let her go

"It's your choice" she looks surprised

"It's so unfair I have to break up with you to make people happy" she started crying harder and broke down I picked her up bridal style and took her back to my room

20 minutes later….

I sat on the bed with ally

"Are you going to tell me who's making you do this" she lifts her head up and shakes it

"Fine but…" I got interrupted by a knock at the door

"_Knock Knock knock_" I walk up to the door and open it

"Oh hey Dana how's it going" I let her pass

"Good actually but I have something to show you" I nod

She gets her phone out "watch this"

I press play and there is ally and Luke making out

"What the hell is this" I turn to ally and she runs to me takes the phone and watches it she has the same look I did when I saw the video

"This is bullshit he kissed me I couldn't move he was too strong" soon's she realised what she said she put her hand over her mouth quickly

"What" I angrily

"Nothing it was nothing" I turned to Dana

"Who sent you this video" she looked down

"Tell me who sent you this video now I won't ask you again"

"It was James" my friends betrayed me that is why she asked me those questions

"Thank you" I turned to look at ally and walked to her bed and laid down so her back was to me I turned my attention back to Dana

"You can come with me" I dragged her by the wrist and ran out of the room

5 minutes later….

I got to Luke's room and knocked a couple of times he answered "hello"

I walked straight in "I chucked the phone at him

"Explain this" he watched it

"How did you find this" I let go of Dana

"She showed me" and he looked at Dana and back to me

"But that weren't part of her plan" I look to Dana

"So this was your plan" she shook her head

"No of course it weren't" I laughed

"Seriously you're all pathetic" I walked out of the room

5 minutes later…

I got to my room and opened it up

"Ally im back" no answer

"Ally" still no answer

I looked around to find all her stuff gone I sat down on the bed and put my face in my hands "oh ally im so sorry" I look towards the side table and found a letter addressed to me

I opened it up slowly

_Dear Austin_

_Im so sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen and I didn't mean to hurt you. I understand if you don't forgive me cus I wouldn't forgive me either. I have left for a couple of days just so we both can have a break and rethink about stuff. I have finished the project so you have 5 days left to relax and enjoy I will back soon_

_Love ally x_

She's gone


	12. Chapter 12

Ally's pov

I had to leave I didn't want to know if Austin believed me or not I didn't go home I went to sleep in the bus I just didn't want him to know im still near that night I fell asleep crying and I woke up with dry tears that's until I heard a Knock on the bus door _Knock Knock Knock_

"Is anyone in there" in walked in the boy who had black hair who held me hostage in a janitors room

"You're the ally girl aren't you" he looked at me and I nodded

"Well you are the one who kept me in a room" I started getting uncomfortable

He sighs "he's useless without you" I stood up and push him against the side wall of the bus by his collar

"you and your stupid posy locked me in a janitors closet and told me to break up with Austin and to top things of you recorded one dumb ass sticking his tongue down my throat" I let go of his collar

"You don't know the full story" he responded

"Full story I know the full story you made it look like I betrayed Austin when Luke tried snogging me but I bit his tongue as a response telling him I don't like him" he looked confused

"say again that was just confusing" I sigh

"luke…tried….snogging…..me…but…..i…..bit…..his….to ngue…because…he…was…too…..strong…..for….me…and…it… .was…..like…..a…..response ….to….tell…..him…I…..don't…..LIKE HIM" I shouted the last part

"I understand but we were forced to do it" I laugh

"Let me have a guess…Dana" he looked at me

"How did you know that?" I shrugged my shoulders and sat down

"She wanted him and she told Austin himself she wanted him" he sits down beside me

"Dana has a powerful family…. she could get what she wants when she wants without even trying. She could have ruined everyone if not the easy way the hard way making your life hell day by day" I shredded a tear

"How is he handling things?" I waited for him to respond

"He's peachy" he stood up and was about to leave

"Go back….. Talk to him…. beat Dana and make yourself proud"

I smiled and nodded and he left without another word

"I better speak to him" I mumbled under my breathe to be honest I was hoping I would go back in about 2 3 days

Austin's pov

I wonder what she is doing right now I bet she thinking of not coming back my thoughts was interrupted when there was a Knock on the door

"Come in" I shouted

Toby came walking "I know where she is" I stood up

"Why should I believe you…. the way you betrayed me why should I trust you" I was getting angry really quickly

"Because I didn't mean to but I had too either way I was screwed and so were you" okay at this precise moment im really confused

"What do you mean?"

"I will tell you what I told ally Dana has a powerful family…. she could get what she wants when she wants without even trying. She could have ruined everyone if not the easy way the hard way making your life hell day by day" I stood up and walked to him

"Where is she" he hesitated

"She's…

**Left it at a cliff-hanger but im good at those anyways sorry I haven't uploaded for the past couple of days it was my best mates birthday and we spent the whole weekend together it didn't go as well as I hoped **


	13. Chapter 13

**Im really sorry but I might not carry on with this story im not getting many reviews and I just feel like no one likes it but what I am going to do it something for everything to enjoy PM your name and the person you want a love story with, I will do everyone's on 1 fan fiction story and your name as the chapters title **


	14. Chapter 14

** I will promise to carry on with this story i would put another chapter on tonight but my mum had wiped my hole laptop and all my documents have just vanished so i will have to write it again **


	15. Chapter 15

Ally's pov

I was going to go see Austin but I'm scared, I'm scared he's not going to believe a word I say. I was just about to leave the bus until I heard the but door wobble

"Ally I know you're in there open the door NOW" I put my head towards the door

"Why Austin you won't believe me either way I'm screwed" I hear him mumble

"Stop mumbling" I go sit down and wait for him to say something

It was silent until Austin strolls in

"What how did ….that like…..the door was locked" I stood up

"Ally I believe you okay it was all Danas plan I understand that I should of trusted you and I didn't" he walks towards me and I walk back

"You believed her over me" I let a tear drop "how could you" the more I walk back the more her walks towards me I try to stay away but I have nowhere else To go my back is against the door he pins me up against the door

"I needed proof I thought she changed but obviously she changed for the worst I love you and you can't do anything about it because I know you love me too and I know you will me forgive me and you know I will forgive you" he whispers

He removes his face away from my ear and crashes his lips against mine I can tell he meant every word he said because this kiss is different it's filled with lust and forgiveness

We both broke up gasping for air "I believe you" he smiles

"Good whilst I have you in my arms come back with me to the cabin" I nod

"Austin"

"Yeah ally" I look down

"I I I love you you" I blush he grabs my hand and entwines his with mine

"I know who don't just look at me I'm one sexy babe" he winks

"Weren't the response I was looking for but it will do" I pull him along out the door and to the cabin

15 minutes later….

We both decided to go to the beach

"Austin where is my bathing suit" he looks at me

"I don't know I haven't nicked it" I laughed and his eye twitched

"Who said anything about you nicking it?" his eye twitched again

"No one" I went towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck

"You're really good at lying….shame you eye twitches when you lie" I explain

"Okay I have hidden I want to see you in that red bikini" I go look in the draw to find the bikini my mum brought me on my birthday

"Are you kidding me it looks slutty" he laughs

"No it doesn't your beautiful and I bet you will look sexy" I blush

"Sexy and I don't go good together"

_Knock knock knock_

Austin looks at me gesturing for me to go answer the door

"Fine" I walk to the door and open it

"What are you doing here?" I glare at them

"I'm looking for Austin" I look behind me

"Austin its….


	16. Chapter 16

Allys pov

"Austin it's the boy with black hair" I let him pass

"Alright toby" Austin asks

"No you're in trouble" I shut the door and walk over to them

"Austin what have you done" I gave him a glare

"Not Austin you" I haven't done anything bad im a good girl

"I haven't done anything bad Im a good girl" they both gave me weird looks

"I said that out loud didn't I" they both nodded in unison

"She she…." I cut him off

"Spit it out"

"She told everyone you ran away because you got pregnant…"

"With Luke?" it was more of a question than and answer

"Yeah I thought you should know" I smiled

"Thanks toby" I hugged him he was pretty shocked but eventually he hugged me back

"Got to go see you laters" we both wave goodbye and off he went I turn around to see Austin wandering around the room over and over again

"Austin chillax everything will okay at least we know the truth" he stopped and stood in front of me

"Ally everyone thinks you're pregnant how could you be chill about it" I really don't know

"I don't know it just im not isn't that a good thing im not pregnant with someone else's baby" I was getting angry

"Ally stop calm down"

"Calm down me calm down everyone thinks im pregnant because of her if you didn't forgive her we wouldn't be in this mess Jesus Christ why am I always so shy and and and stupid"

"ALLY CARM DOWN" he shouts

"Sorry "he wrapped his arms around my waist

"I have an idea" I wrap my arms around his neck

"Revenge"

"Okay so what's the plan?"

"I don't know" I sigh at the response

"I got it we put a kick me sigh on her back" Austin starts laughing at me

"See this is why you leave these things to big boys" I stick my tongue out at him and we share a passionate kiss

"So what is the plan Austin have you got a better idea" he nods

"That is for me to know and for you to find out"

2 hours later….

"Austin let me out now" I can't believe him he trapped me in a room with Dana

"Sorry no can do not until both of you sort things out because it's getting out of control" I sigh

"Dana im just going to come out and say this why?" I wait for an answer

"Because your better than me" what the hell is that supposed to mean

"What do you mean" she hugs herself

"You have someone who loves you dearly you have a family you are beautiful with and without makeup your smart gorgeous and trust worthy im a bitch a mong and stupid" wow never seen hat coming

"Dana I have Austin and you will find someone too I have my mum but my dad dies when I was young I may be beautiful but everyone is beautiful in their own certain way I may be smart gorgeous and trust worthy because that's me and you're not a bitch a mong or stupid you are pretty you are not a mong and yeah you're not smart but that's you" I reply

"So you're telling me im not a bitch"

"Okay maybe a little" she laughs

"But you won't stop me" she whispers

"Austin can't hear me but the thing is people believe me that you are pregnant what are you going to do about it" see it never works

"Austin you open this door and let me out before I rip her hair out" he doesn't reply

"Austin" I shout I hear footsteps

"Sorry ally what's wrong"

"Let me out now" I turn around to come face to face with Dana

"Are you going to tell everyone the truth or not" I wait

"I will make a deal"

"Go on"

"Help me" why would she want my help with what

"With what"

"I want you to do something for me" I know that

"Yeah and what"

"erm erm I want you….." I cut her off

"You don't know what you need my help with yet do you" she shakes her head

"Well how about you tell everyone the truth and when you need my help I'll be here"

"Thank you how about we shake on it" we shake hands

"What about not being mean to each other"

"I don't know if I can shake on that" we both laugh

"Austin you can let us out now" I hear the door being unlocked the door flies open

"Luke what are you…" he quickly puts his hand over my mouth

"Shut up and just follow my instructions if you dis obey I will punish you" I try to ask where Austin is but it comes out as a mumble he releases me and ties my hands together

"Where is Austin" he turns me around for me to see Austin tied up and on the floor

"Why are you doing this Luke she's using you" he whispers

"Just be quiet please when were alone I will tell you everything but for now do as your told she won't hesitate to punish you" what is he up to this is stupid

"You really think I would make everyone believe you" that voice I turn around

"How could you"


End file.
